Invader Tak's Diary
by TokiDoki
Summary: This is Tak's diary. It tells about her history, her present and it explains things. Um, please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

"The Diary of Tak"  
  
Dear Diary, Hello. I'm Tak. So, this is a dairy, is it? I could care less. I brought you everywhere with me, even before I had written in you. I was finding the right time. I'm excited about becoming an invader. I can't tell anyone that I've expressed such an emotion by jumping up and down, flailing my arms wildly, and giggling, because I must keep up the impression that I am independent and need the help of no one! I'm sitting down beneath Irk, and I'm ready to take my final test. My sister, Eti, is about to take her final test, as well. She's sitting down on the floor, staring down at her boots. I laugh at her when I see her; she looks so much like me. We are 'twins.' We were the first twins to ever be born into Irk! Our brother, Tar, has already taken the test- many years ago. He's an invader, and he's away conquering one of the toughest planets out there. Father hasn't much time for any of us. We're hardly ever acknowledged as the children of Almighty Tallest Purple. Father insists that we treat him like the leader that he is. I'm not allowed to call him Father anymore. Only if we're alone. However, that's too rare to ever happen. My entire family is always going to have purple eyes. Its just part of our gene makeup. My eyes are beautiful things, they are. They are like the finest jewels in the world, a divine shimmering color that could light up even the darkest hour.  
  
Eti has just been called up to be sent to one of the pods. I'm so nervous. Sometimes I am stared at for being different. Not only does everyone in my family where a different outfit then the other irkens, but Tar wears goggles which sometimes he just puts them on the top of his head. Eti wears antennae jewels at the ends of her antennae. I have a machine in my head. It can be seen from the outside. But on the inside, it is worse. Normally, when and irken is a bloody mess, they are killed immediately, unless the doctors feel as if they need to be generous. Well, one day I was a bloody mess. Black blood was pouring from my very head, and all I could do was shriek a little bit and breathe quickly. Tar had found me first, and Eti was suffering a terrible headache and had been left to go home. Tar brought me to the hospital ship, and he rushed me inside. Tar wouldn't get any one to notice him until Father-I mean, Tallest Purple, had to call in and tell them that we were his children. By then, I'd lost a lot of blood and Eti's headache worsened. The had to place a tube in my head, a metal machine tube, so that the blood could go through without gushing out. It was very un-comfortable at first, but I got used to it. I had been playing around in my ship, and I'd decided to see if I could space-surf! So, stupidly, I climbed out of my ship, and stood up. I had to admit, it was very fun. I zoomed past other ships, but only I was the one who soared above the rest! All of a sudden, a gigantic ship with long sharp wings began to bolt toward me. My ship was low on batteries. I picked up the remote control for it, and began to change my direction or I'd smash into the ship. I wouldn't be noticed at all. The remote control wouldn't work. I started to yell at it and fiddle with it, until all of a sudden, I realized the ship wasn't very far. I turned around and one of the wings sliced into my head. I was just in the middle of ducking down low, when it happened. So fortunately, my head was still there, but I was a bleeding a lot. I climbed back into my ship, and went back to Irk just in time for Tar to find me, and right before my batteries ran out. Oh My God! I've just been called to go up to one of the pods! I'll tell the rest of the story later, SEE YA!  
  
From The Invader To Be, TAK! 


	2. Stranded

Tak's Diary  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm just about to take my test. The control brain is getting ready to send me to the building where my test will be. I just figured I'd write in you. Anyhow, I. Oh my god, I'm trapped! There was an explosion! I'm not hurt. I have to go and check what happened. I hope that everything is O.K, and I can climb out. I will miss my test, if I do not! The door appears to be stuck. There are things blocking it. I see a short, short irken. He.he did this! I remember seeing him from the corner of my eye before; I think he was trying to get a snack from the snack booth. He is holding a treat. I keep yelling on the door and banging, he's pretty close. Why can't he hear me? I keep yelling. "Help! HELP!" Nevertheless, he's not listening. I'm going to ask the control brain, since I missed my test, if I can maybe take it over right now. Let me check. I'm about ready to kill myself. I keep pleading for the control brain to let me take it over. She says I have to wait another seventy years to take my test! I'll have to be one of those lower-class servant irkens for seventy years! Oh god, they can't do this to me! I am one of the tallest's daughters! Hopefully my dear Father can get me out of this. I wonder if Eti was caught in her pod, as well. I hope her control brain is a bit more merciful and will let her take the test over. The entire half of this planet's power is out. Why me? All I ever wanted was to become an elite soldier, and invader! Why am I so unfortunate? That short irken will pay; I know he did this to me! I vow on my life, that he will pay. If I die in the process, so will he. It's been about 5 hours. I've waited. I'm started to get especially hungry. My stomach keeps grumbling. The control brain has already informed the Tallest that I will be put on a janitorial squad (I just found out now) on some other planet. Hopefully it's a nice clean planet. I hear some voices. It might be the voices of the other irkens, or some voices in my head. I wish the control brain wasn't so strict and cruel. I wish I could hold a conversation with her. It's been about 10 hours. If I don't eat, I'm afraid I'll shrivel up and die. I know, I know, I seem to be over-reacting, right? Well, I'm not! I haven't eaten for a few days, due to the fact that I was too excited to eat. I need to hold a conversation with someone. I've tried to strike up a conversation with that monotonous control brain, but she just stares at me and blinks. I've tried, "So, how many invaders-in-training have you seen?" and, "My, you must not miss a thing with all those eyes of yours!". She seemed to be slightly insulted when I said that last one, because she glared at me and made a huffing noise. It's been 11 hours. I'm almost too hungry to even write. But if I die in here, then I'll at least have the recording of the last few hours of my life written down so they can be retold generation after generation. If there was electricity, maybe I could go back downstairs and wait in the waiting room. But I can't. The control brains aren't electric, they are basically brains. But everything else is mainly run by electricity. And we sure don't have much of that on this side of the planet. It' s been 12 hours. I'm starting to feel faint. I've gone without food for 2 days. This day being my third. If I don't have food soon, I will die. I hear something. But I've started to hear things. Sometimes I doze off, and I have to wake myself up because if I close my eyes and sleep, I may not open my eyes ever again. Eti is probably well. She eats like a horse, yet maintains a perfect figure. Last night she was a thorough mooch! I'm getting up, but I'm very weak. Sometimes, portions of the ceiling fall, and then an electrical surge is seen for a split second. I'm walking over to the door and staring out the dirty window. I hear someone! I see some SIRs and some irken soldier people walking around, checking out every door. They found one badly injured irken. He might die, it seems. Most of the pods are empty. They might have a hard time looking through my window because of the dirt, and because it fogged up a little. I have to yell for them to get to me. I can only croak. I just realized that the only thing that I can do is croak! I have to save up my energy. "Help." I say. Nope, they won't see me. They've come to the pod next to me. They are opening it! I can see only a bit of what they're doing. They just got Eti. She seems to be in shock; she just fainted. They're over to my pod. "HELP!" I called. "I think I hear something." One of the soldiers says. "No, I don't hear anything." The other one says. They are about to turn away. I feel like sobbing so loudly that I blast the door open. But I haven't enough strength. A SIR stops them. "Soldiers," The SIR stops and salutes, "I can see that there is an irken woman in there. She is trapped." The SIR said. Yay! The door is being cut through with a laser. I am out, now! The soldiers are putting Eti and me in a special ambulance ship to go to the Hospital. I hope I can make it. Love, Tak, the girl who hopefully survives and is able to continue in this diary and get that short irken back for what he did. 


	3. Banished

Tak's Diary  
  
Dear Diary, I just woke up. I'm in the hospital. I can't find Eti. She was in the bed next to me, but now she's gone. The bed is clean and made, and it looks as if she hasn't been there at all. She's probably out of the hospital already. She was always the first to get to her feet. I'm going to ask the nurse that just came into my room about Eti. This is ridiculous. I just asked her, and she replied, "They was no one in the bed next to you. You must be mistaken." But that isn't true. I remember being put in this bed next to Eti's bed, and I remember when they stuck the IV in our arms. Eti and I talked, and then, we fell asleep. Where is my sister? The tests came in. I'm fine, and they're going to let me go. But as soon as I get out, there will be a voot-runner waiting for me. The doctors told me. My father will be in it, and so while I am taken to my new job, we'll have some time to talk. I am being rushed down the stairs and now I am outside of the hospital. I'm waiting. I see a voot-runner! I'm walking over to it. It's really quite big, and it's purple. You can tell its father's. I'm going inside. I see father, and he is sitting down, staring at me. There is a driver in the front, but I can't see his face. "Father, what happened to Eti?" I ask. He's looking at me. No emotion. He used to say that emotions mean that someone is weak. "We can't talk about her. Pretend she never existed." He says. I shake my head. "No!" I say. He grabs my arm. "You have to, it's the only way you'll be safe. Now, be silent. Let's talk about your janitorial squad." He says, trying to change the subject. I am forced to swallow my curious feeling. He lets go of my arm. "You're going to planet DIRT." He announced. My mouth hung open. "DIRT? DIRT? I can't go to that place! It's.planet DIRT!" I say. He smiles. Why is he smiling? His only other daughter that isn't dead, or missing, is being sent to another planet to clean up- FOR SEVENTY YEARS! I am speechless. My leader, my father, betraying me and allowing them to send me to this horrible place. "Tell my where Eti is now." I say. I don't care if he yells at me; I need to know. "I told you, we will not speak of her." He says. I am silent. I'm not talking to him. It's been one entire day! We are here. Wow, that didn't talk very long. I'm stepping out, and I'm alone. There aren't any inhabitants on this planet. Father hands me a mop and a bucket of water. "Good Luck, you'll need it!" He sings, and the door closes, and I can hear his laughter as the ship drives away. I'll show him, I'll show all of them. I am the elite one here, and I deserve to be an invader. I don't deserve to be a janitor on planet.DIRT! I guess I'll start now. On the other hand, I have a better idea! It'll take a long time, but I'll do it. But I must work quickly. I have to search. I have to make a shelter here. I wonder if there are any people who live here. It doesn't look like it, though. But I'll have to go searching for someone before I put my plan into action. I have to go.  
  
Love,  
  
INVADER TAK! 


End file.
